


No Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Master/Pet, Ownership, Restraints, Severus Snape Lives, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Severus flinched as an unexpected hand came to rub against his cheek, fingers caressing his pale skin and neck. He tended to flinch a lot, side effects of being abused the majority of your earlier life.. Any sharp movements made him have a slight panic. Snape supposed it was one of the many cons of being a spy.The war is over and Severus's fate rested within the Ministrys hands. What do you do with an ex Death Eater who bullied school children and kilked the nost famous wizard around, Albus Dumbledore? You sell him into slavery, of course!





	1. Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah..  
> Its gonna be one of _T H O S E_ Fanfics.
> 
> Jk owns all Harry Potter rights.

Severus forgot how long he'd been laying naked upon the cold floor for. His jaw was aching, itching, burning from being stretched and filled with a tight fitting gagball. Black leather straps stretched around the back of his head, holding the ball in place. His wrists and ankles were in a similiar situation; bound tightly by leather and starting to stiffen - His wrists behind his back, legs tucked under himself.

Severus shifted his weight slightly, in hopes of some relief, but that did nothing but trigger the emerald silk collar around his throat to tighten. Not enough to stop his breathing, just a right amount to make it uncomfortable. A small puddle begam to form under his chin, drool slithered from the corner of his mouth and down his chin, forming the pool. He wondered if this was worth staying alive for, or if he might have had a better time being six foot under. The only thing Severus dared moved was his eyes, but there was pratically no point, seen as the room was plunged into maddening darkness.

That was until the door opened and a trickle of light fell in. The old potions master held his eyes closed, all he heard was his new owners voice; "This will work, I suppose." And the click of the door as it shut behind the man.


	2. Lightening Scar

Severus was wrong, the room wasn't dark; he was just blindfolded. It didn't become apparent until he heard the flick of a light switch and dared to open his own midnight eyes just to be greeted with nothing.

Severus was hauled up. A rough hand clasped around his thin, stick-like arms and moved him into a sitting position. Severus was thankful, but now it simply let the drool trickle down his throat, then his chest, with time the string of spit would reach his bare thigh. At least the feeling on his right side would be coming back soon enough.

Severus flinched as an unexpected hand came to rub against his cheek, fingers caressing his pale skin and neck. He tended to flinch a lot, side effects of being abused the majority of your earlier life.. Any sharp movements made him have a slight panic. Snape supposed it was one of the many cons of being a spy. A shudder trembled through his snow scarred body, triggering tiny goosebumps. His limp cock gave a slight twitch.

The owner of the hand must have noticed because he chuckled gently and rested a hand on Snape's currently dry thigh. "You and I need to talk, Sevvie." The husky voice purred. "You've been in Azkaban for almost three years now, and we've all missed you very much, but now you are back. Not as that horrible potions master, but as property, I'm afraid. A lot of ex-Death Eaters ended in poor shape, but it's mainly you and Lucius Malfoy who've ended up on the legal side of the slave trade." The unknown voice murmured, hand never leaving Severus' thigh.

Snape's whole body stiffened. Three years? He assumed the time he spent in Azkaban was only a month or so. They'd given him the darkest, deepest cell where hardly any light reach. His breath was caught in his throat but he calmed before a panic attack set in. He focused on his breathing, even if it was a struggle.

"Now, see, before you freak out when you realise who I am, you need to understand you could've ended with worse.. a few people have been bidding for your head off, but I wanted it still intact, both of them." The voice chuckled again. He paused for a moment, before talking again. "You need to listen to me, loud and clear; _you. Are. Property._ " The voice grew cold and stern, a dark side to it. "The Ministry has stopped caring if you die or not, it is on my mind only. You'll have to follow my rules." His tone never wavered, never changed.

The silk ribbon that restricted Severus' airway was released, leaving a long thin crimson line that circled around his pale throat. He took a sharp breath through his nose. A few moments passed and the blindfold was the next piece to be removed.

Severus was furious with what he saw.

Ahead of messy brown hair, matching beard and that fucking scar. Merlin, Severus hated that scar. He hated everything about Harry but his deep eyes. Severus stopped staring, well glaring, at the lightning bolt, and focused on the eyes. The deep, brilliant eyes that sat behind a new pair of glasses. His teeth clamped around the ball, anger boiling inside. The potions master was clueless as what his life held. Hopefully, death would be visiting him soon. Harry didn't do anything but smile, one corner of his mouth raised. 

"You and I, Severus, are certainly going to have a ball of a time."


	3. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent revised this chapter so oops

They soon reached Potter Manor, the place looked up to date and brand new, painted red and gold. The house was large and empty, quite lonely, one's soul could echo throughout these walls...

Severus was still bound, naked and gagged, being carried in Harry's arms. He squirmed uncomfortably. He was surprised Harry didn't surround himself with loved ones, he had more than enough to spare.

Harry sighed and took him up to the study, walking to the first floor. The study was decked in black leather and dark, rich colours. He lowered Severus' bare body onto the fine couch and unbound his feet. "Sit up." He ordered, voice strong and stern.

Severus wanted to sneer but did as told, moving around and sitting properly in the chair. He was glad to have one part of his body freed. He looked around, taken in the darkroom, teeth grinding into the crimson ball.

Harry moved behind his desk and fiddled through the draws. He made a soft nose and nodded. "Yes, that'll do for now." He murmured to himself, eyes clouded with thought. Harry approached Severus and clipped a black leather collar on it, a silver dog tag was on the front, detailing everything about Snape. A matching leash was attached. "This indicates you are mine... _rule one_ ; never take it off unless ordered to do so, or face punishment," Harry said, a threatening tone to his murmur.

Severus was half expecting it to close around his throat, tighten with each poor breath he took, but thank Merlin it did. However, if a stopper wasn't in his mouth, he would have very much liked you have spat in Potters face.

As Harry reached out a hand to stroke the pale, filled cheek of his new pet, Severus recoiled away. The boy who lived sighed, a tiredness in his eyes. He tugged the leash that was wrapped around his hand and bought snape forward. " _Rule two_.. don't pull away. I won't hurt you, not on purpose at least. Unless you are being a bad boy." Harry said, letting his gentle fingers run over Severus' cheek.

Harry reached behind the reluctant man and unclipped the gag. Harry moved it out of his mouth with great care and finally threw it to the floor. "I'll find you a different gag, one that will suit you more. Although I did enjoy watching you drool like an infant." Potter snickered.

Severus sneered and worked his jaw, a soft wince drawn from his throat at the tenderness of his mouth. The gag had been in there for hours on hours, he hated it. "Potter-" Snape finally managed to snark but as he did so, Harry took a firm grip of his pets chin with his hand. Those pretty, bright eyes changed to something dark and powerful, only showing a pinch of what power their owner held. "Master, you mean." He growled back, correcting snape.

Severus felt a familiar fear bubble up inside. His body stiffened and his face became a mask, showing no emotion. It was a talent of his, showing no expression and staying completely unpredictable. He didn't breath word, dead eyes staring Harry down.

A few moments of stressful silence lingered between the pair until finally Harry cleared his throat and unbound Severus. He gave a slight tug on the leash again. "Up. You need to see your sleeping arrangements.." Harry muttered and lead him out the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where do you think Severus will be sleeping?


	4. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a very very tiny amount of gore, super tiny, about throat slitting and choking. It doesn't actually happen!

With each step Severus took, a bit of his dignity died. His legs felt wobbly, unstable and awkward as if they could give way any second. They were thin, easily broken, like the majority of his body. He followed behind Harry, a soft shudder spreading throughout him as a breeze ran through the cold corridor. Snape's mind began to wonder where his room would be, maybe if it would be this door or the next. They must have passed about a dozen by that point.

Finally, Harry stopped. They were at a large oak door, it stood out a bit more than the copies of doors they'd passed in the few minutes they walked for, its dark colours and carvings bulged from the pastel blue hallway and dark purple carpet. Harry opened the door and lead his new item of purchase in.

The room was elegant, matching the richness of the study. The bed was a king size, easily fit for three people. Severus' body ached for the comfort that the soft mattress and fluffy blanket could offer him. He bit his bottom lip and made no comment. Why would Harry offer him a room this nice?

Harry chuckled quietly. "Like what you see? It's quite lovely, don't you think? Super comfortable. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." He murmured but as they walked, they went passed the bed and headed to another door.

Severus' heart dropped when he realised this bed wasn't for him. He held back the tears that threatened to spill and focused on walking. Ugh, even his emotions were out of whack. He really was out of practice.

When Harry opened this door, there was a curtain behind it. He pulled it aside, showing off quite a roomy walk-in closet. Severus looked around, a brow raised. Dark oak closets, shelves, draws.. all matching. The back of the door had a large full length mirror on it. Severus gulped, his eyes landing on the dog bed that sat in one of the corners. Please - he prayed to Merlin himself - don't let Potter have a dog..

"Potter, how on earth are you going to fit a bed in here.." he finally spoke up, a sneer on his lips. "I see no other doors which could possibly lead to another bedroom. Surely you have a guest room with easier access.." Snape's eyes never left the dog bed, heart pounding. Perhaps it was from before the wars? The mutt was close to James, after all. Yes, it must be Blacks old bed.

Harry turned to face him, a strange smile on his lips. He followed Snape's line of sight and a deep, rough chuckle left his throat. "Oh Sevvie.. You are looking are your bed!" He said, his smile simply widening.

It felt as if Severus' stomach had just been kicked. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Snape began to picture what he would do to Harry. Oh yes, slit his throat. Watch as the life fade from his eyes - they weren't even his eyes -  _they were Lily's!_ Severus could wrap the lead around Potters throat, tighten it more and more... Hear his last dying breath, the mark left by the god-awful lead. Oh yes, watch as Harrys life was taken, and his own freedom returned. And then he would-

Severus opened his eyes and looked up at Harry as the younger man cleared his throat. "This.. is some sick joke, Potter. I knew you didn't have a sense of humour, but this is just cruel." Snape said, voice low and thick with all different emotions. But his tone didn't seem to even reach Potters ears.

Harry chuckled once more. "I have a great sense of humour, thanks. But no, this isn't a joke. If you are a good boy, you'll get to sleep at the foot of my bed. But until you've proven that, I'm afraid this is what you've got. There's a blanket and pillow with it. You know, encase you get chilly." He purred and gave Severus a firm pat on the cheek in a show of affection. "Well, I suggest you get some sleep! Big day, tomorrow. Well, for you at least. Its more rule learning." Harry dropped the leash and strolled to the door.

Severus turned quickly, fumbling over his own feet and falling to his knees in a panicked manner. "Potter! You can't leave me bound like this!" He shouted.

Harry stopped in the door way and sighed. "You are right, Severus. How could I forget about your hands?" He murmured. He didn't turn around to face Severus, but the old potion master could see Potter wave his wand. His wrists were finally freed. Severus sighed in relief and rubbed his sore skin.

Harry finally went to leave, but yet again hesitated. "Severus," His tone was sudden cold - it always changed dramatically quick, Snape noted - "I don't want to hear you call me Potter tomorrow, or you'll find out what punishments I have in store for you. Plus, I'll loose a bet to Ron. Just a warning, my sweet snake. Goodnight." Potter finally left, shutting the door behind him. The curtain hid the door and mirror as it dropped back down. At least Severus didn't get to see what a mess he was.

Severus bit his lip until it bled and let out a scream of frustration. He looked over at the dog bed, a glimmer in his eyes. He sighed and gave in. He crawled into its soft walls and curled up, pulling the blanket over him. At least the bed was green, his favourite colour.

That night, for the first time in almost thirty years, Severus wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What type of punishments do you think Harry will give to Severus?!


	5. Freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely unrevised. I had a writers block right at the end so I'm very sorry for the way it ends abruptly.

When Severus awoke, it wasn't curled into a protective ball with his body filthy with waste, dirt, and blood. It wasn't uncomfortably laying within the fluffy walls of that green dog bed either. It was laid out with the strong, protective arms of his new, and hopefully final, master. He was tucked into Harry's impressive body. A part of Severus realised just how small and weak he really was. Snape hadn't seen himself since that fateful day the war ended. He must have shrunk with weight loss and malnutrition, becoming nothing more than a walking, talking, sassy skeleton.

Severus didn't move a muscle for a few moments, holding his breath, as if anything he did would wake the man beside him. When he relaxed, his eyes by that point users to the low level of light, he noticed just how bloody comfortable he really was. Severus let himself enjoy the warmth and rare moment of comfort as his mind went over a few questions. Why was he here? How did he get here? Was he that tired that he never noticed Harry carrying out the closet? Snape was truly pickled.

The older man shifted in the bed sheets and slowly slithered out of Potters arms. He moved back onto the large bed and suppressed the urge to groan at how inviting the silk sheets were. Harry let out a soft murmur - causing the Slytherin professor to tense - but Potter simply rolled onto his other side, his back now to Snape.

Severus threw his legs over the bed, they landed on the plush carpet. He wiggled his toes in the softness and went to make his way to the ajar door. The small slither of brightness from the hallway lamp was so welcoming Severus felt as if his freedom was only inches away. With each step he took, the more his speed increased.

Closer and closer and closer...

Until Severus was yanked back harshly, a pressure around his throat. The sudden pull was so forceful he fell back onto his boney bottom with a soft thud, the carpet cushioned his bare skin. The breath had been pulled from his neck, Severus took a sharp gulp and looked back up to see what had happened.

His leather leash was coiled tightly around the bedpost, held together with a little magical lock. Severus' freedom was ripped away from him with a simple leash... Potter was right, Snape was not free, and was indeed owned.

Severus' sunken eyes stared at the leash for a few moments, as if hoping what he saw was not true but an illusion of light (or so the lack of it.) But his midnight orbs quickly darted up as a shadow upon the bed moved.

Harry had woken when he heard the movement. He slowly sat up and pulled his, glasses on which had sat neatly folded upon his bedside table. Potter pulled his wand out from under his pillow. with a soft murmur of Lumos, the room was lit. "Severus.. what on earth are you doing up?" He said, voice a dark growl.

Severus stared blankly up at him, lost for words. He opened his mouth to protest but there wasn't anything to protest against. The only thing to pass Snape's left was a soft whimper.

 

Potter reached out a hand, Severus braced himself to be struck.


	6. Relax

Severus laid tensed on the plush carpet, sinking into its softness, as he awaited a sharp strike to slam into his sunken cheeks, but instead the leash was unclipped from his dark green collar. Severus felt a little strange when it was taken off, like he would float away, unattached to anything that was keeping him to the ground. He felt lost. Severus looked up, his lips frowning down, as he finally got the courage to look into those sweet green eyes for the first time in three years. Severus opened his mouth to speak but nothing passed his lips.

  
Harry watched as the old ex-professor's face changed with confusion. He couldn't suppress the crooked grin when he saw those deep, mysterious, black eyes look into his own orbs. Harry couldn't rip his gaze away, getting lost in the dark pools. "Sev, I won't punish you for trying to leave me.. Now, are you alright?" Harry asked in a soft voice. He stepped forward to check his pet.

  
Severus choked and shrank back with a sharp flinch when Harry came at him without warning. He instinctively curled into a ball, lowering his upper body into his knees, hands over his head to protect it. He was tensed all over, a light tremble to his body.

Harry paused when he saw the curled up ball of man before his feet. He sighed tiredly and checked the clock; ten past midnight. Harry used Snape’s position to his advantage. He got to one knee and slowly lifted Severus into his arm. Harry carried him to the bed and laid him down on the bedsheet. He pulled the duvet over the skinny body and laid besides him. "You can choose to sleep with me or in the dogs bed." Harry murmured, Kissing Severus' bare, bony back. He drifted back to sleep within moments, glasses still on and pressing uncomfortably into the side of his face.

Severus didn't uncoil that night, but let his body relax slowly within the warmth of the soft blankets. He didn't dare move but shifted onto his side as he slid into the restful embrace of sleep.


End file.
